Rose: Series 5 and Beyond
by TimeyWimey11
Summary: Rose shows up when the Doctor is investigating the crack in Amelia's wall. When they finally reunite, things get it the way.
1. Chapter 1: The Appearing Crack

"I'll tell you something funny. If you knocked this wall down, the crack would stay put." Rose sat bolt up. She checked the clock. 2:37 AM. "'Cause the crack isn't in the wall." She looked around. She noticed something funny, something that hadn't been there the night before. A crack. A crack in the wall. She could hear two voices through that wall, coming from, well, it seemed it was coming from the crack. Rose got up out of her bed. One of the voices sounded muffled, like it was farther away than the first. The first voice sounded strangely familiar, and yet, she was sure she had never seen it before. "Where is it then?" She could just make out. "Everywhere," Came the first voice, " In everything. It's a split in the skin of the world. Two parts of space and time that should never have touched, pressed together...right here in the wall of your bedroom. Sometimes, can you hear…" Rose pressed her ear against the crack. "Sounds? Yes." The second voice said. "Hello?" Rose said. No reply. Then she heard something press up against the wall. "Hello?" She repeated. "Hello?" She heard the first voice say. "Um, hello. Who are you?" "I'm the Doctor." Rose gasped. It had been a long time since she had seen her half-human Doctor. Even longer since she had seen the Time-Lord Doctor. "Where are you? How long have you had this crack here? Wherever you are." Rose stared at the crack. "Hello? Still there?" Rose found her voice, somehow. "Uh, yes. It just appeared tonight. It's never been here before."

"Are you sure?" The Doctor said.

"Positive." Rose replied, her voice cracking.

"Are you alright? Who are you?" Rose took deep breaths. She missed him so much. Her Doctor and her other Doctor. "I'm- I'm-" She couldn't do it. She couldn't tell him. "Yes?" He asked. She couldn't contain it. "Doctor! It's me, it's Rose!" Silence. "Doctor?"

"But- But how? I just left you. With my clone! How can you be talking to me? It hasn't even been a week since I saw you! How?!" Rose smiled slightly. She loved it when he got like this, but this was serious. "It's only been a week for you? Well, it's been much, much longer for me."

"How much longer?" Rose was silent. This was the hard part. "Um, well…"

"Rose, how long has it been?" He asked, his voice deadly serious. She tried to change the subject. "Why do you sound different?"

"I regenerated. Now how long has it been?!" Rose swallowed. "'Bout… 300 years."


	2. Chapter 2: One Two Three Four

**Hey guys! Thanks for reading! So, if you read the description I have NO idea where this is going. I don't know how this is playing out. I'm just going where my imagination takes me. I will try to update 'Rose is Here' and 'Rose Comes Back A Series Early' but it's hard for me to find time to write. And the first Donna episode(I'm going blank for the name here) is an episode I don't really like so I'm being lazy cuz I don't want to write it. Anyways, here's Chapter 2 for Rose: Series 5 and Beyond! Hope you like!**

Complete silence. "What?" The Doctor said. "300 years? What do you mean?!" Rose grimaced. "I'm 323 years old. Still look the same."

"How?"

"Bad Wolf. I don't know if it's cropping up in your world but it won't stop in mine. Everywhere I look. A new band called Bad Wolf, graffiti, magazines, in the background at movies, it's just… Everywhere. I need to ask you one thing."

"Yes?"

"Why, when we left Satellite 5 when you regenerated, why didn't we do any tests? I took the time vortex into my head, wouldn't it have changed something? Why didn't you check?"

"Because… Because I was afraid of what I would find." Silence. "Oh."

"So… Did it change anything?"

"For the longest time, it didn't. But then I got this sort of, banging in my head."

"What?" The Doctor said, fearing the worst. "Yeah, all the time. One, two, three, four. One, two, three, four."

**Yes, I know. A VERY short chapter, but I kind of found my way and I thought this was a good cliffhanger. I'm kind of annoyed that I started this with 11/Rose but it's started now so I can't change it to 10/Rose. My regrets to the Tenth Doctor. So, what do you think? Is Rose the Master's sister? Daughter? What? Review what you think! **


	3. Chapter 3: The Master

The Doctor sat there, horrified. _"How is the possible?"_ He asked himself. _"Jackie is her mother, and Pete's her dad. The Master couldn't be her father." _

"Look," He said out loud, "I need to bring you through so we can talk. I'm going to open the crack, and as soon as it opens, I need you to climb through. You'll have about 5 seconds. Alright?"

"Alright." Rose replied. "Just give me a moment." She walked around the room and picked up a sack. She wasn't going to need much. She walked around collecting some things, and when she done she said, "Alright. I'm ready."

"Okay, I'm opening it now." All of a sudden she heard the sonic screwdriver, and the crack snapped open. She saw a man with brown floppy hair with a half un-tucked shirt that had burn marks. She was too busy staring at him to notice that the crack was open until he said,

"Rose! Get through now!" She hopped through quickly and the crack snapped shut. She looked back. There was still a crack.

"Why is it still there?" She asked, looking at the crack.

"I haven't finished with it." He said. They looked at each other. Then she threw her arms around him.

"I missed you so much. I haven't seen you in forever and I miss Dan so much." She said into his shoulder.

"Dan?" He asked.

"That's what we called him. Daniel John Noble. We thought his name should begin with a 'D' because of the Doctor/Donna thing." She said, still hugging him.

"Oh." He said simply. She let go and he looked at her. Overall, she looked the same. But her eyes looked different. They hadn't changed in color, shade or shape. But they looked much older, as though she had seen so much of the universe and it had changed her.

"Now, we need to talk." The Doctor said, but was interrupted by Amelia,

"I'm sorry, but what about the crack? It's still there." The Doctor looked at her, he had completely forgotten her existence.

"Oh! Right. Um, Rose, go wait in the TARDIS while I sort this out."

"Uh, alright." She said, looking around awkwardly. She walked out of the room and down the stairs, noticing the open door she passed. When she got outside she looked at the TARDIS.

"Hello, old girl." She said, smiling slightly. The TARDIS hummed happily as Rose ran her finger down the side. She opened the doors and gasped. It was a mess. The coral had fallen everywhere.

"Oh, what did he do to you?" Rose asked.

"_Regeneration. Got a bit carried away. And this time he didn't have you there to help him." _Rose felt a wave of guilt wash over her.

"I'm sorry." She said, tears filling her eyes. "I really am. I just… I needed a Doctor who could love me… properly. But I am. I am sorry." The TARDIS hummed sadly.

"_It's alright. I understand. You should've seen him though. He was heartbroken." _Rose sat down on what remained of the captain's chair.

"Don't make me feel worse. I already feel terrible about it. I just wish… I wish Dan had never existed. I know that's mean, because I did love him. But if he hadn't…" She trailed off, lost in thought.

"_If he hadn't I would be gone and so would Donna. And probably you. And the Doctor, and Martha and Jack and-"_

"Alright! I get the idea. But now you're just changing sides. First you said you were angry at Dan because I chose him, and now you're defending him. Whose side are you on?" The TARDIS giggled(if it could).

"_I don't know. The Doctor's side I guess." _Rose laughed. It was her first real laugh in a while. Then she heard the TARDIS groan.

"What's wrong?" Said Rose, hopping up quickly.

"_Engines are phasing."_ She heard the TARDIS say at exactly the same moment as someone outside. She heard a hurried conversation between The Doctor and Amelia, then a minute later she heard a splash and ran down the hall into the Library/Swimming pool. She opened the door to see the Doctor in the pool, swimming over to the edge tio get out. Rose laughed out loud at the sight of him.

"Not now Rose! This is not the time for laughing!" Rose laughed even harder. She followed him into the console room but calmed down when she heard the groans of the TARDIS.

"I need to just hop into the future about 5 minutes, and then we should be good." Once the engines stopped and Rose was about to run outside, he shouted,

"Wait!" Rose stopped and looked back.

"What?"

"We need to talk."

"But won't Amelia be waiting?" Rose asked, motioning towards the door.

"She can wait a minute longer." The Doctor said, motioning back to the Captain's chair. They walked back and squished onto what was left of the seat.

"Now, what do you know," The Doctor said, looking at Rose, "About a Time Lord called 'The Master'?"


	4. Chapter 4: Harold Saxon

"Who?" Rose said, confused. "And wait, I thought all the Time Lords were dead."

"Well, it's a long story. What about the name Harold Saxon?"

"Harold Saxon? He's my uncle."

The Doctor stared at her. "What?"

"Yeah. Saxon's his married name though." She looked at him questioningly, "Is that important?"

"Very." The Doctor said, he got up and walked around the console. "Does it annoy you?"

"Does what annoy me?"

"The banging."

"Oh. Not really, usually I can shut it out, but sometimes it gets to me."

_Beep, beep, beep!_ The TARDIS suddenly poured out smoke from the console. He grabbed two rags and handed one to Rose and held the other one over his face. He looked at the screen and dashed out the door, running towards the house. He stopped at the door and looked back. Rose hadn't come out yet, he ran back quickly, stuck his head inside the TARDIS and said,

"Rose! You need to get out and…" He trailed off as he looked around the console room. Rose was nowhere to be seen.  
"Rose?" He said, stepping inside the TARDIS.

_Get out, get out. She's not here but she is safe._ The Doctor didn't have time to question the TARDIS, he ran back to the house.

"Amelia! Amelia!"

A long way away Rose Tyler stood on a beach, screaming in fear. Screaming for her Doctor.

**Yes, yes. I know. A very short chapter once again. I'm in the midst of writing 'The Runaway Bride' for Rose is Here, but I still have a ways to go. Please review what you think!**

**Lots of Love,**

**LittleBlueBox21**


	5. Chapter 5: The Small Town

**This one's a bit longer, but not a TON longer, but never fear! I am in the midst of writing Chapter 6! So hopefully it will be up in the next couple weeks. There is some reutring friends and foes in this chapter, so brace yourselves. So, without further ado, chapter 5!**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who._

Rose sighed and looked around. She was on a beach. Not Bad Wolf Bay, but a beach, nonetheless. She could see far out a little town, She looked around more and saw there was nowhere else to go, so she started walking.

"_What the heck just happened?!" _She thought to herself.

"_It's alright.. You're alright…" _Rose jumped. She had just felt a presence in her mind, like someone was talking to her. But that was stupid, She told herself. She wasn't telepathic.

"_You are now."_

"Alright, who is this?!" Rose said aloud.

"_It's me. The TARDIS." _Rose stopped.

"The TARDIS is a million miles away, now tell me who you are!"

"_It's me! I am the TARDIS!" _

"Sure, you are. What's the Doctor's favorite food?"

"_Well, you would say bananas, but now he likes fish fingers and custard." _Rose snorted. She could just imagine her Doctor eating fish fingers and custard.

"Well, what does 'TARDIS' stand for?"

"_Time and Relative Dimension in Space."_ Rose's brow furrowed.

"Lucky guess. What… is the book he always has with him, but it has a thingy on it so it looked different every time?" It was true, the Doctor did carry around a book, or he had, on his bigger-on-the-inside pockets. And she knew that only the TARDIS(and her) would know this, because it was a weird secret that her Doctor(the clone) had told her, while they were playing truths(the Doctor didn't 'do' dares) when she had asked him to tell her a random secret.

"_The dictionary." _Rose cursed.

"well, I guess you are the TARDIS. Why are you inside my mind?"

"_I said I would protect you."_

"When did you say that?"

"_When the Doctor sent you away at Satellite 5, of course!"_

"Then why did you let me open your heart?"

"_Many reasons. 1, you loved the Doctor, so you would be more hurt if I hadn't let you, 2, he would be dead if I hadn't let you, and 3, the most important, you probably would've broken something on me." _Rose giggled.

"Yes, definitely the most important." As Rose looked down, the sand had suddenly become pavement, and she was walking along the road of a small town. She could see a Coffee shop, a grocery store, a mechanic, a diner, and farther down the road, houses. She bumped into an old man as she walked down the street.

"Oh! Excuse me. Sorry, where am I?" The man looked at her strangely, but answered her,

"Pembroke, Maine." Rose smiled.

"Right, thanks."

"_How the hell did I get in Maine?!" _She heard the TARDIS hum happily. Rose looked around and suddenly realized how cold she was. She walked over to the Coffee Shop and walked up to the counter.

"You alright? You look like you could use something warm." The woman behind the counter said to her.

"Yeah, really anything hot, thanks." The woman smiled.

"Can I get a name?" Rose hesitated, feeling like it would be a bad idea to give her real name. "Allison Cooper." She said.

"Allison…" Said the woman, writing down the name on the cup. Suddenly Rose was turned towards the door, for no reason at all. Rose shook her head.

"_That was weird. What just happened?" _

"_I have no idea."_

"Allison!" A man called out, she walked over to the counter and took her drink and sat down. After a little while of sitting there and drinking her coffee, she heard shots fired. She stood up quickly and ran out the door, and looked around. She thought the shots came from behind the Diner, so she ran back there. There was a man in the shadows, holding up a gun, pointing it at thin air. Rose looked at him, but couldn't see his face. His figure had gone rigid the moment she had ran into sight.

"What was that?! What'd you shoot?"

"I don't know… There was- something there. I don't remember." Rose moved closer. There was something familiar about that voice.

"Do I know you?" Rose asked, inching closer.

"Yeah you do." Captain Jack Harkness stepped into the light and grinned. "Hello Rose."

**Haha! I am laughing evilly as I finish this chapter. Did you guys recognize the villains returning? Review your comments please! I love the reviews and everything you guys do. You guys are awesome!**


	6. Chapter 6: Meeting Friends

**Long(or at least my definition of it) chapter for you guys! Hope you like!**

Old Friends, new friends. What's the difference?

"Jack!" Rose said, throwing her arms around his neck.

"How are you here?! Why are you here?! How-What-Why- What is going on!?" Jack just grinned.

"I love it when you get like this."

"Oi!" Rose hit him on the arm.

"Ow!"

"How are you here? Last time I saw you, well… That was a long time ago."

"Yeah…" Jack's smile faded, to be replaced with a frown.

"It was… So how are you here?"

As they walked around the town, Rose explained everything to Jack, about meeting the Doctor, how the TARDIS was in her mind, how she "teleported" places. When she was explaining the conversation between the Doctor and herself, he stopped her and asked,

"Wait, Harry Saxon is your uncle?"

"Yes." And Rose continued her story.

Finally, Rose stopped talking. Jack was silent.

"Jack?" Rose asked, tentatively.

"First thing we need to do, is-"

"What the heck was that? I mean it was…" Rose faltered as she and Jack slowly came to a stop, seeing as they were sprinting in the opposite direction they were in before.

"Wait… What?!" Jack shook his head, trying to clear it.

"I don't know." Jack said. "Ask the TARDIS."

"Ummmm, Ok." Rose closed her eyes.

"_Girl? Are you there?"_

"_Yes I am. What do you need?"_

"_Okay, so, I don't know if you just saw what I saw, but we were talking, and suddenly we were running away, and I can't remember what happened in between."_

"_Alright, well. There are these, "aliens" the Doctor fought. They are called the Silence."_

Rose shivered.

"_The silence?"_

"_Yes. But you can't remember them. The second you look away from them you're not able to recall them being there."_

"_So how do we beat them?"_

"_Ah. There, I must leave you on your own. I cannot, and will not, intervene with the timelines. Goodbye, my wolf."_

Rose opened her eyes. The connection was broken.

"Is there anything else she said?!"

"Nothing! She said she can't help us because of the timelines." Jack sighed.

"Maybe we can find the Doctor."

"Maybe. But seeing as we have no way of transportation, I think he'd have to find us."

Jack grinned.

"I thought you'd say that." He held up his wrist. "Vortex manipulator."

"_No."_

"Well, how would we find him, anyway?"

"_No!"_

"I don't know! Look for trouble! That's where he usually is."

"_NO!"_

Rose stumbled back. Jack grabbed her shoulder.

"Rose, are you ok?"

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine. But I don't think we should find the Doctor."

"Why?" Jack asked, exasperatedly.

"I don't know!" Rose shouted. Jack looked taken aback. Rose sighed.

"I'm sorry. I'm just really frustrated. But, I don't know why she doesn't want us to find him, but I think we need to solve this on our own."

"So, how are we going to do this?" Jack asked, as they sat down on a bench in the local park.

"I mean, we can't even remember the things, and we're supposed to fight them!"

"I know, I know… Maybe… We can just… talk to them?" Jack looked at her.

"Really? That's your suggestion? _Talk _to them."

"Well suggest something else then!" Jack sighed.

"I don't know, maybe we should try talking to them."

"Yeah, but how do we do that? Do we just leave them a message on their phone?" Jack chuckled.

"Well, maybe we should go around town, and once we see one, we just don't break contact and talk to them."

They walked around town, they hadn't seen any Silence(hopefully), but they weren't going to give up that easily. They bumped into a couple, walking down the street. A man and a woman, they both looked about 60 years old, the woman looked slightly older then the man.

"Oh! Sorry." Rose said, to the woman.

"Rose?" The lady asked. Rose jumped. She turned back around and looked at the elder.

"Yes?" She said, suspiciously.

"It's me! Amy!" Rose still looked confused.

"Sorry, I don't know any Amy's."

"Oh, yes of course. This is the first time for you isn't it?" Rose looked very confused.

"Look, we," She motioned to her husband and herself, "are from your future. I'm Amy and this is Rory, my husband. You wrote to me saying when I met you here, you'd need this." Amy held out two eye patches. Rose looked up at her.

"You must be joking. Eye patches? Why would we need those?"

"When I fought the Silence with the Doctor-" Rose looked startled. "Yes, I know about the Silence, and I know the Doctor. We needed to wear these to retain the information about the Silence. When you're wearing them, you'll be able to remember. There were a few problems with it when we had them, so be careful. We did look at them and we think we fixed them. But still…" Rose smiled at her.

"Thank you, Amy. I can't wait to meet you." They both smiled at Rose and Jack. As they walked away, Rose heard her say to Rory,

"Well thanks for saying something." Rose smiled.

"Well," Jack said, as he put his eye patch on, "'Arrrr' you ready for some adventures, Miss Tyler?" Rose giggled.

"Why yes I am, Captain Jack."

**There you go! I ended it a little early so I could upload it sooner. Please R&R!**

**Lots of Love,**

**LittleBlueBox21**


	7. Chapter 7: The Drill

**So I did see the review of a guest telling me she couldn't have been the Master's niece, since he was only on the earth for 18 months. I have seriously spent hours pouring over how I could fix that and I eventually came with a solution. And sorry it took me so long to post this chapter! I've been sick 6 times in the last 2 and a half months, which is really weird for me. But I eventually found some time to start writing this chapter. Also the reason I didn't really pay attention to the whole Master/Rose thing is that I never really watched those 3 episodes closely. Okay, I am really ranting. Here we go!**

They kept walking around town. They hadn't seen any sign of the Silence anywhere, and they were getting weird looks about the eye patches. As they walked, Jack asked her,

"Okay, so I'm not really understanding how the Master was your uncle. I mean, he couldn't have been." Rose shrugged.

"I don't know. I mean I have all these memories of when I was… A little kid…" Rose shook her head, trying to clear it. "I… can't remember. Why can't I remember?"

Jack looked around, thoughtfully.

"Well, he must have planted the memories in your brain, but since you went to the parallel world you weren't around when time reversed, so they stayed. But you wouldn't have been able to remember it completely anyways, so…." Jack trailed off.

_(Short A/N: Does that make sense?)_

"Hmm…" She suddenly looked up and was face to face with the skeleton creature, supposedly called the Silence. She gasped and jumped back.

"Don't break eye contact!" Jack told her. Rose took a deep breath and took a step closer.

"Hello. I'm-"

"We know who you are." Said the creature in a raspy, dry voice. "You are Rose Tyler." It turned to Jack. "You are Jack Harkness."

"_Captain _Jack Harkness, if you please."

"What are you doing here? What do you want with these people?"

The creature paused and looked at her, as though contemplating what to say next.

"We want to go home."

"What?" Rose said, very confused. "This _is _your home."

"No." The creature said in its dry voice. "Our home is beneath the top layer of the earth. "

"So what do you want us to do?" Rose asked.

"There is a drill going down into the earth tomorrow. It will destroy our civilization."

"So you want us to, what? Stop the drill?" Jack asked.

"Exactly." It said.

"Well how do we do that?" Asked Rose.

"That's your problem." The creature said, and turned and walked away.

"Wait!" Rose called after it. It turned around. "Why would we do it? What will you give us in return?" Its skeleton face looked at her, impassive.

"Your safety."

"You forgot one thing," Jack said to her as they walked away.

"Oh yeah? What's that?"

"We don't know where the hell it is."

Rose sighed.

"Well how do we find it?" Jack asked her.

"I don't know!" Then suddenly the ground shook and they heard a great whirring sound. Rose looked at him.

"Well maybe that's it." Jack grinned.

"Great civilization-killing drill, here we come." They followed the noise all the way out of the town and through a small forest, until they hit a clearing in the middle. Rose looked around and say a big tent set up. Rose pointed at it and they walked towards it. They found an opening and went through. They saw a huge drill set up in the middle. Rose felt Jack grab her arm and pull her behind a barrel as a person walked by. Rose let out a breath.

"That was close." They stood up but then heard a voice behind them,

"Oi! Who are you then?" They turned around quickly to see a middle aged man looking at them. He was wearing an orange jumpsuit that looked like it hadn't been washed in days, seeing as there was dirt all over it. Rose and Jack looked at each other. Rose searched frantically for a reason why they were hiding behind barrels.

"Um… We are the…checkup… people." The man looked at her strangely.

"They said they would be coming to check on the drill, but not until later this month."

"You- you see, um. They did tell you tell you that, but uh, we needed to come early to surprise you. Make sure everything was going," Rose swallowed, "smoothly." The man considered her for a moment before saying,

"Where are your credentials, then?" Rose looked at him, no idea what to do.

"Our credentials? Yes, right then." She searched her pockets and came upon some psychic paper. She looked at it strangely before,

"_To help you." _Rose smiled. She held the paper and showed it to the man.

"There! You see? We are completely who we say we are." The man stared at the paper.

"Sorry, so sorry ma'am, just you were acting so strange I thought… well…"

"Ah yes. I have a, uh, bit of a stutter. My friend here usually, uh, usually speaks… Instead of, uh, me." She smiled at the man. The man nodded as he bowed.

"Of course, ma'am. I'm Tommy Louise, 7th to the top. Your names?" Jack looked at her.

"My name is Jack. Jack Smith." He shook Tommy's hand.

"I'm Rose Thompson. So, can you show us around a bit?" Tommy nodded.

"Of course." As they walked around the man explained what they were doing, why they were going down and how this project had started, but most of it was going right over Rose's head. She was looking around at all the technology and starting to see the universe as the Doctor did. It was amazing. Little people like them, building this whole thing just to explore. Rose finally cut him off,

"Sorry, but could we speed this up? We're, uh, on a tight schedule. Can we just… see the main drill?" Tommy looked surprised but said,

"Yes, yes Miss Thompson." He directed them into the main control room.

"No one's allowed out there except for proper crew workers. I do apologize but it is policy." Jack looked at him, baffled.

"Are you telling me we're supposed to review the drill without being able to see the drill up close? That is preposterous! This is ridiculous! How are we supposed to complete this examination?!" Tommy cowered and Rose felt a bit sorry for him.

"I do apologize sir. Of course I can let you in." He walked over to the door and scanned a little card.

"Thank you." Jack said to him, as they were being let in. As Tommy made to follow them Jack turned around to stare at him.

"And what do you think you're doing?" The man retracted so he was farther away from Jack.

"Just… Just following you." Jack stared at him.

"You think we can complete this inspection with a subordinate present!" Tommy quickly backed out of the room.

"Of course sir, yes sir. I'll leave you two alone." He left and Rose looked at Jack.

"You didn't have to be such a jerk." Jack shrugged and look at the giant machine standing in front of them.

"Time to sabotage a drill."

**And there we go. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry this took me so long to get up. Your reviews make my day so please make my day and review! :D **

**Lots Of Love,**

**TimeyWimey11(Formerly LittleBlueBox21)**


	8. Chapter 8: Goodbye

They walked around the drill looking for way to ruin it. There were many ways but the problem was making sure they never drilled here again. Jack sighed.

"How the hell do we do this?!" Rose looked around.

"I don't know…" Rose saw a trunk and ran over to it. She looked at the lock. "Jack!" Jack ran over.

"What?" Rose opened the trunk, looked at him and smiled wickedly. Jacked looked at her.

"No."

"Oh yes."

"No!"

"Yes…"

Jack sighed.

"I can't believe I let you talk me into this."

"Well…" Rose smiled. "I'm just too good." Jack grinned.

"Come on. It's time." Jack sighed.

"I'm kind of changing my mind."

"Oh no, you are not getting out of this now."

"Fine."

"Okay, I'm gonna go hide." Jack nodded. Rose ran behind the wall and opened up the control panel.

"Ready?" Jack nodded. Rose pressed the big red button that said, 'IN CASE OF EMERGENCY'. Rose had deduced that it was to shut down the drill. If it didn't, well. They had a problem. Rose sent up a quick prayer and pressed the button. She got lucky. It shut down the drill. And all the lights. Rose smiled. She looked over at Jack and almost laughed. He looked ridiculous with the big black cloak and standing on a box, which wasn't visible because the cloak was so long. She hit the button on the fog machine and fog started creeping around Jack. They had hooked up the intercom inside his cloak so he could project all around the site.

"I am the spirit who haunts this site." Jack said in an impressive voice. Or at least Rose hoped that's how it sounded. It sounded downright silly to her.

Rose checked her watch as they walked away.

"That took 45 minutes!" Jack laughed.

"It did take a while to convince them to stop drilling, and to not let anyone drill there again." Rose nodded.

"I hope 'the silence' are happy."

"Speaking of the silence…" Jack pointed ahead of them where the creature was standing. Rose walked up to it.

"We did it." It nodded.

"I can see that. Thank you. We are grateful." Rose opened her mouth to say something but as she did, the creature sunk into the ground.

"That was really dramatic." Jack said, and Rose laughed.

"By the way, Jack. What year is it?"

"2012. December 23rd."

"It's almost Christmas." Rose said with a smile. Jack smiled back.

"Can you stay? I've got a flat…" Rose raised an eyebrow at him.

"Not like that! Just… for Christmas." Rose giggled, but she sobered quickly.

"No… I've gotta find the Doctor. TARDIS can help me, I… Can't… I'm sorry."

"Nah, don't be sorry Rosie. You've gotta find your Doctor. You and him. Together. Like it should be." Rose smiled and hugged him.

"I'll miss you. I'm sure I'll see you soon but I'll miss you nonetheless. " Jack pulled away and grinned at her.

"Don't worry. I'm just a phone call away." Rose smiled.

"Thank you. For everything."

"Hey, it was my pleasure." Rose grinned.

"I do have a little problem though."

"Yes?"

"I don't know how to quite control this teleport thing I do."

"Huh. Well that is a toughie." They laughed.

"Maybe you can ask the TARDIS. I'm sure she'll help you." Rose nodded and closed her eyes.

_"TARDIS?"_

_ "I'm here my sweet. Just think of where you need to go and I'll do the rest. I may not bring you there, but I'll bring you where you need to go."_

_ "Thank you."_

"Alright." Rose spoke out loud. "I guess this is goodbye." Jack nodded and hugged her one last time.

"See you later Rose."

"Bye Jack." And with that she closed her eyes and concentrated, and disappeared in Jack's arms.

**I know, short chapter. But I wanted to upload it sooner, so here it is. Review please!**


End file.
